bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Republic
is the third upgrade for Banana Farm. It produces 25 bananas instead of 13, equating to $500 per round. It appears in Bloons Tower Defense 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons Tower Defense 5, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense Battles and Bloons Monkey City. Appearance BTD4 Banana Republic is the first upgrade of the Banana Farm to have a different layout. While the first and second upgrades have a hut and a field, the Banana Republic turns that hut and field into a much bigger house, kind of looking like a state house. There is another field in front of the building, with there being 4 banana trees instead of 6. There is also a small path leading from the door of the building. Last of all, there is a flag on the right side of the field, with colors of yellow, green, black, and red. BTD5 It also appears different from the lower tier-1 and tier-2 upgrades. If the player upgrades a Banana Plantation to a Banana Republic, the large crate containing the banana palms is replaced by an orange building with a banana palm at the side and a fictional Banana Republic flag. This looks different in the mobile versions of BTD5 and Bloons Monkey City, which is instead a white building with a Spanish-style roof including two banana palms in front of it. The fictional Banana Republic flag is instead a flag of yellow, green, black, green and yellow with vertical stripes, plus a banana bunch in the center of the flag. Strategy Being the predecessor to the most powerful Banana Farm upgrade (at least in Path 1), a Banana Republic should be purchased as early as possible. However, in tracks with more space for placing Farms, more Banana Plantations should be purchased instead, being the most cost-efficient non-tier 4 upgrade. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Banana Republic produces more cash per round ($500 → $520). Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Banana Republic formerly was less efficient than two Banana Plantations. Formerly, it was only bought as a stepping stone for Banana Research Facility or if there isn't enough space for more Farms. But after the 4.6 buff, Banana Republic is now just slightly more efficient than the Banana Plantation. ;4.6 Banana Republic produces more bananas per round (13 → 15). Gallery Banana Republic Icon In BTD5.PNG|Banana Republic artwork in Bloons TD 5. Banana Republic icon BMC.png|Banana Farm icon in BMC Banana Republic BTD5 Flash.png|Banana Republic In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Flash Banana republic btd5 mobile.png|Banana Republic in BTD5 Mobile BananaRepublicArtMobile.jpeg|Banana Republic Mobile Artwork in game(BTD5Mobile/BTDBMobile) bananarepubsteam.png|Banana Republic Mobile Artwork in game(BTD5Mobile/BTDBMobile) Republic BMCM.png|BMC Mobile appearance with the Flash artwork BananaRepublicArtMobile.jpg|Banana Republic Artwork (BTD5Mobile/BTDBattleMobile) Trivia * There is actually a real-life clothing store called Banana Republic. * Banana republic is a pejorative term for a typically Latin American country politically unstable, submissive and often a rich country with a corrupt and oppressive ruler. Its economy is largely dependent on the export of a single product of limited resources, such as bananas. * It's more efficient to get 2 Banana Plantations as opposed to a single Banana Republic, because two Banana Plantations are cheaper and give more cash too (2 Banana Plantations cost $5400 and give $520 per round ($560 on Mobile), while 1 Banana Republic costs $5900 and gives $500 per round ($520 on mobile). ** In Bloons TD Battles however, 2 Banana Plantations cost $5900 and give $840 every round, while 1 Banana Republic costs $6150 and gives $900 per round. 2 plantations will break even in ~7.02 rounds while 1 Banana Republic breaks even after 6.83 rounds. This means in Bloons TD Battles, 1 republic is more efficient than 2 plantations. *The flash version of banana republic produces 25 bananas while the mobile version only produces 13. **This is because in mobile, there are half the amount of bananas, but they are worth double the money. **The flash version of appearance have one tree and the mobile version appearance have two trees. **Strangely, in BMC Mobile, the tower appearance is the BTD5 Mobile tower appearance but the artwork is the BMC Flash appearance. *There used to be a glitch in BTDB Mobile where the Banana Republic description wasn't updated after the Version 4.6 buff. This was fixed in Version 4.9. *In BTD6, the Banana Republic did not make a comeback. Instead, the pre-existing Banana Plantation upgrade fills that role as the third-tier. This may be due to avoiding offense, particularly with regards to Central America. See also *Banana Farm *More Bananas *Banana Plantation *Banana Research Facility Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades